


Stay

by Wingsintheskie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsintheskie/pseuds/Wingsintheskie
Summary: “What are you guys doing standing around like this? Do something!” Jaebum shouted at the five boys in front of him with the anger mixed with panic rising from his throat like bile. His voice broke in the middle of the sentence, something that hadn’t happened since his teen years. Any other time, it would be too embarrassing to evenNot now.Not when he didn’t know if the boy in his arms was going to be alright or not. Not when his heart was beating out of his chest and the adrenaline rushing through his body made his hands shake.“Jackson, Jackson-ah, please wake up. Please open your eyes. Please.”or...Something unexpected happens to Got7 and it throws off the whole group, more importantly Jaebum and Jackson's already fragile dynamic.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it:) critiscism and thoughts are always appreciated.

Jaebum wished he could turn the clock back to a minute ago.

Because a minute ago Jaebum was just showing Youngjae some funny clip on his phone. A minute ago, Jackson looked fine, talking with Bambam on the couch beside theirs in the waiting room. 

Blame it on his Alpha instincts or whatever but Jaebum always had an eye out for every member of the group, to be ready if something happened. Though he was looking at his phone screen he knew that Yugyeom was dancing quietly to himself in the corner and Jinyoung was taking a short nap next to Mark who was playing games on his phone. He also knew that Jackson was getting up off his seat, maybe to get something when it happened.

When Jackson suddenly fell onto the floor like a lifeless doll. The world paused for a moment, and Jaebum wished he could turn the clock back to a minute. 

Mark was the first one to get to Jackson, the others following right after. Jaebum himself sat frozen for a second too long. Something made him unable to move, his legs numb and body too heavy. 

When the other Alpha crouched in front of Jackson with a worried face, Jaebum finally broke out of his own trance. Almost magically, the numbness disappeared as he focused once more on Jackson. 

That was when his world became a blur of red, blue and yellow. His chest felt like it would shrink in on itself yet at the same be overfilled and ready to explode any time now. With worry and panic clouding his mind, he came closer to Jackson’s unmoving body, his makeup and outfit already done by the stylist noonas. Jackson looked like sleeping beauty laying so peacefully there, if sleeping beauty was an attractive asian male in his twenties.

Now, Jaebum was a cautious, calm person. He didn’t act impulsively and whatever problem may occur he always tried to get to the core of it. He always wanted to understand why and how. So, it really surprised him that when his gaze fell on Jackson unmoving body on the floor, all Jaebum could think was “This is my fault”as his stomach churned uncomfortably. It wasn’t even logical, but in that moment the words spun around in his mind like a hurricane

In the midst of it all, Jaebum also felt quite annoyed by Mark being so close to Jackson, their proximity making his guts twist quietly. Before he knew it he was whacking away Mark’s hand on Jackson. He didn’t pay attention to Mark’s surprised and shocked face. Right now Jackson was much, much more important. 

It was crazy how all he could see, smell and sense was Jackson, Jackson and Jackson. Like the Beta was a bright light that was a guide for him in a pitch black world. 

“What are you guys doing standing around like this? Do something!”, Jaebum shouted at the five boys in front of him with the anger mixed with panic rising from his throat like bile. His voice broke in the middle of the sentence, something that hadn’t happened since his teen years. Any other time, it would be too embarrassing to even breathe. 

Not now. 

Not when he didn’t know if the boy in his arms was going to be alright or not. Not when his heart was beating out of his chest and the adrenaline rushing through his body made his hands shake.

“Jackson, Jackson-ah, please wake up. Please open your eyes. Please.” Jaebum brought Jackson’s burning body closer to him and checked his pulse. Jackson was shivering and though it was weak and irregular he was at least still breathing.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Jaebum knew he shouldn’t freak out like this. Jackson wasn’t going to die, he probably fainted from heat or something, nothing too dangerous as he was still breathing. There were also many idols who fainted because of too much stress and work. Sadly the irrational, impulsive and emotional part of him was bigger and more intruding right now. It darkened his mind, made him see red and make his wolf stand on edge. As if Jackson was in danger and needed to be protected. 

In the background he heard muffled voices and footsteps. He was going to yell at nobody in particular to do something and not just fucking stand there, what the hell is wrong with you?! when Jackson began to open his eyes. 

Jaebum felt relief hit his body like calming waves. He brought a hand to Jackson’s pale face. 

The beta seemed confused, looking at jaebum without really looking at him. It was weird and somewhat funny, but Jaebum somehow understood. 

“Jackson? Jackson, can you hear me?” 

Jackson finally focused on him. Jaebum knew because of how the Beta’s eyes suddenly widened.

Jaebum repeated his name again. Jackson didn’t budge. Panic and fear quickly started to engulf him in their darkness again. He shook him around a little, just to get a reaction. As of now, he could do anything for a reaction. The boy in his arms kept staring at him.

All of a sudden there was a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away from Jackson.

“Don’t touch me, help Jackson out instead”, he said, annoyed and almost gritting his teeth. The owner of the hand clearly had death wish as nothing happened. Seriously, if the person doing this didn’t fuck off soon…

Jaebum shook the hand off of him. He started stroking the brown locks on Jackson’s forehead, almost unbothered by the shadows coming up over them. Then Jackson wasn’t in his arms no longer. Jaebum watched as the medics coldly handled Jackson. Every single time someone touched Jackson daggers pierced through his heart. 

Soothing voices spoke to him, but Jaebum focused on Jackson who was being put on a oxygen mask.

“Jaebum-hyung, you have to get up, the medics can’t work with you in the way ” It was Jinyoung’s familiar voice that broke through to him. Even though Jaebum knew it was logical and best to get his ass up off the floor, he just couldn’t bring himself to move even an inch. His mind demanded him to, yet his body didn’t do shit. He couldn’t bare the thought of him being away from Jackson when he was in this state.

“Hyung, really, you’re-”, Jinyoung began again but he suddenly stopped when Jaebum finally turned his head towards him. Jinyoung’s mouth stayed open, stuck in a comically frozen state. 

Jaebum wanted to ask why he looked like someone just pressed the pause button on him when he looked around. The other members, the medics and staff who had rushed over to get here were sporting a frightened and shocked look, similar to Jinyoung’s. Everyone was looking at him like he was an alien. 

“What?”, Jaebum exclaimed, frustrated and annoyed.

Jinyoung was the first one to break from his trance. The Beta quickly got himself together before giving Jaebum a stern yet cautious look. Jaebum himself showed a confused look, because what the actual fuck. 

Since when was Jinyoung scared of him? 

“Your eyes”, he began with an uneasy voice. Jaebum was seconds away from rolling his eyes because this wasn’t a drama, no need for unnecessary pauses. 

“They’re red.”

Oh.

That’s why.

\--------------

Jackson woke up to see a sleeping Jinyoung beside him. Everything, from the sheets covering his body to the naked walls, was blindingly white. Sun rays spilled out from the window and a chilly breeze made him shiver under the thin covers. Jackson brought his gaze Youngjae and Yugyeom sleeping together on the couch in the far off corner, still wearing their stage clothes. That's when realization dawned on him, quick and harsh like a whip. What was he doing in a hospital? 

“You’re awake,” he heard Jinyoung say with a raspy voice. 

“You look like shit,” he said. Jinyoung let out a sound in between a scoff and a small laughter.

“That’s what happens when your friend faints out of nowhere...” A flash of worry struck Jinyoung's face as soon as the words were let out in the open. 

Jackson frowned. “Excuse me? Friend? I’m either your best friend or arch nemesis, take a pick,” Jackson said half joking half serious. But the joke didn’t make Jinyoung smile. Jackson wasn’t even sure he had even heard. Jackson opened his mouth when the sound of the doorhandle being pulled made them both jump from their skin. 

A young nurse entered the room. She wore an almost hysterical excited smile and the glint in her eyes made a shiver run down Jackson's back. 

“Hello, Jackson-ssi, I see you’re awake,” she said, voice sweet like honey. Omega was written in big bold letters on her nameplate. Right under in small, almost unnoticeable letters, there was Kim Mirae.

That was the first thing Jackson noticed was different about Korea when he moved here. They would always ask for your title first, then your age and lastly and least important, your name. 

While the nurse checked up on him, Youngjae and Yugyeom woke up. With scruffy hair dark rings under their eyes, the two Betas told him about how he had been put of it in two whole days. 

"It was so scary, hyung. You fainted out of nowhere, seriously, I almost thought you died!" Yugyeom said, voice frantic and hands flailing. "The medics told us it was probably fatigue and the heat but when they brought you to the hospital-"

“Not now, Yugyeom.” Youngjae interrupted qith a quiet hiss. Jinyoung glared darkly at the Beta. His gaze conveyed a message that made yugyeom shut his mouth in lieu of responding with the protest that weighed on his tongue.

“What the hell are guys talking about?” The three Beta's heads twisted toward him so fast Jackson thought they might snap put of their place. 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung said vaguely. Jackson rolled his eyes. "What do you guys take me for? It was clearly something." He stared them down until they looked away, face stricken with uneasiness. Jinyoung sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. His eyes were pleading as he answered with a gravelly voice. 

“You'll find out soon enough. It's not easy to exlpain.”

Jackson felt the sincerety wash over him like a bucket of cold water. Jackson felt his heartbeat quicken every second Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Youngjae looked at him with pitying eyes. A thousand thoughts of possible diseases ran through his mind. Was it cancer? Oh god, it was cancer wasn't it? Oh god. Fuck.

“Jackson-ssi?” he heard Mirae say, snapping back to reality. "I asked if you were feeling alright? You don't look so well." 

“I’m... I'm fine,” his voice sounded like a thousand needles had run down his throat. Mirae nodded, writing something down on a journal. “Does it hurt anywhere?” 

Jackson shook his head. "No, but could you close the window? It's a little cold."

"You don't smell it?" Yugyeom asked before getting hit by Youngjae. 

"Smell what?" Jackson took a sniff of the room. It smelled like a hospital, sterilized and clean.

“Don't worry Jackson-ssi. It's perfectly normal,” Mirae said. The glint in her eyes was back, like she was a part of a spectacular prank on him. Like maybe Mark and Bambam were behind that door ready to burst out any moment now laughing at how scared Jackson looked, with his slumpened shoulders and eyes any second from tearing. 

“Where are the others?” A loud silence settled heavily in the room. Pity was evident in Mirae's chocolate brown eyes. His members focused on any part of Jackson that wasn't his eyes, sadness carved into their faces. 

“The alphas are sitting outside. We didn't want to take any risk.” Mirae eventually said. "What risk-" The door opened once again. This time an older woman with a white rock stepped inside the room. She had her dark hair in a low ponytail and wore little to no makeup. 

“Hello, Jackson. I’m glad to see you awake. Nurse Kim, you can leave now.” Her cold presence brought the temperature down at least ten degrees

Mirae bowed politely before giving the journal to the doctor. 

“My name is Yulhee, Alpha”, she said tonelessly. Her whole face screamed bad news as she eyed him. Jinyoung linked his hand with Jackson’s. The warm touch of his hand eased the heavy feeling in his stomach. He could hear his pounding in his ear. But Jinyoung was there for him. Whatever it was, he could handle it. Jackson squeezed his back. 

“Have any of you told him about it already?” Yulhee asked the others. They shook their heads in unison. 

“Good.” Yulhee sighed heavily. Jackson stopped breathing when their eyes met. 

“I need you to tell me your name, age, title, when you presented as such and who legitimated the presentation for you” 

“Ehm," Jackson said in an embarrasingly high voice. "My name is Jackson Wang, I’m 23 years old. I’m a Beta, I presented as such at 18 and a doctor legitimated me here in Korea?” He said. 

“That sounded like a question. Are you not sure?” 

Jackson shook his head. “N-no, I’m sure! I’m sure.” Could the ground swallow him already? Jinyoung squeezed Jackson’s hand.

“It says here you don’t feel much of the symptoms you’re supposed to feel.” Yulhee’s dark eyes pierced through him. 

“Feel what?” Jackson spoke with a trembling voice. He didn’t like the sound of ‘symptoms’.

“Jackson, you’re not a Beta as you presented. It’s rare, but it happens. Sometimes, it’s just hard to present a clear title and most cases end up with the wrong title for a couple of years before their bodies can truly present a more accurate title.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jackson said bluntly, not caring the slightest that he just swore. Yulhee gave him a tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“It’s ok, I can understand you being caught off like. Not everyday you find out you’re really an Omega, eh?” 

Jackson would have laughed with her if the words hadn’t sunk in the moment they reached his ears.

Instead he stared at her with blank eyes and open mouth.

“I’m a what???”, he shrieked with the extra question marks clearly evident in his voice. 

“You’re an Omega and you’re experiencing your first heat, Jackson.”


	2. the middle: part 1

Jaebum felt eyes on him. He looked up and saw their manager, Junhyung who was a mated Alpha, staring at him quietly from the driving mirror in the car. 

Suddenly the gesture of Jackson’s head resting on his left shoulder translated to a whole other story. Jaebum realised that Jackson’s bright smile directed at him could be seen as something other than platonic. Because he was an Omega. Because Jaebum was an Alpha. Because they were both unmated, young and lived together in relatively cramped dorm. It was like pulling the safety lever from a grenade and not throwing it away. It’s a question of when disaster will happen rather than if it will happen. 

With those thoughts whirling in his mind, he tried to, as nonchalantly as possible, distance himself from Jackson. It was difficult, considering how cramped up they were.

Just a few hours ago, Jaebum had been figuratively sweating through his sweatshirt due to nervousness of meeting Jackson since his… breakdown. 

“Breakdown, my ass”, Jinyoung had said the night before and though he was annoying and teasing about the whole… Jackson thing, he still at least made sure that Jackson wouldn’t be informed of anything involving Jaebum and that day. That was nice and all because then Jaebum didn’t have to live with the ceaseless embarrassment that was sure to come of Jackson knowing. He could take the others’ teasing but not Jackson’s. When it comes to holding on to things and teasing, Jackson was on a whole other level, especially considering what it could be seen as. 

And, the more serious reason, because of what it implied now that Jackson is an Omega and went through his first heat. His eyes went red. That meant Jaebum lost control of his human side and his wolf took over in an inappropriate situation. Jaebum couldn’t even begin to explain why that was bad if someone asked him why it was like that. It was almost a crime. Yes, that bad and terrible and should never ever, ever happen again. Unless he was mated and and his mate was placed in a dangerous situation, losing control of yourself is never socially acceptable. Now that Jackson turned to be an Omega, it brought a whole new view of the situation.

And adding Jackson knowing to the picture… no. 

Jaebum understood why everyone would think that way. He was thankful none of his members mentioned the more serious part of the situation. 

“What’s wrong?”, Jackson whispered in his ear. Junhyung was still eyeing them. Jaebum let his forehead meet the cold car window. 

“Nothing, I’m just tired”, he said back. He felt Jackson’s eyes on him. It hurt somewhere around the left side of his chest area to ignore Jackson, it’s not like he wanted to, but he still didn’t turn toward the clearly concerned.

A minute went by and Jackson finally removed his body from Jaebum with a sigh. Jaebum also sighed.  
\-------

“I had a dream about you when I was in the hospital”, Jackson told an awfully quiet Jaebum. 

The two were seated in a private dining room of a korean bbq restaurant waiting for the others. It was the only time he got the Alpha for himself. 

It was probably nothing, but he had the weird feeling that Jaebum was avoiding him. It hurt Jackson more than he’d ever admit to himself.

All day his eyes had been subconsciously drawn to the Alpha, probably because he was avoiding him and Jackson didn’t like that. Their first meeting had been more than awkward but Jackson assumed the older just felt uncomfortable because… 

Honestly, he couldn’t answer that but the feeling reminded him of the very first Jackson met Jaebum back in their trainee days. The Alpha was just as intimidating and put up a defensive front today as the first time they laid eyes on each other. Jackson didn’t budge though. 

Either way, he noticed the small things more as he observed the Alpha. he noticed that Jaebum wore next to no makeup at all, all his moles and birthmark were visible and contrasting against the pale skin. Jackson adored and was jealous of Jaebum’s pale and smooth skin. Nothing could be said, it was just good genes. The pale skin made his tiredness shine through though. 

“What?”, Jaebum said. Jackson was brought to the present as Jaebum gave him a questioning look.

“What?”, he repeated dumbly. Jaebum rolled his eyes fondly.  
“You said something about a dream?”, Jaebum explained. They were so close Jackson could actually count how many eyelashes Jaebum and he could actually feel the Alpha’s hot breath ghosting over his cheek. Slowly but steadily Jackson’s face got hotter and he could for the love of god not hold Jaebum’s gaze for more than five seconds. The Alpha’s eyes were so dark, Jackson felt he could almost drown in them. His eyes were also so piercing, lurking a danger Jackson couldn’t put his tongue on. 

Still, he strangely liked it.. 

“I had a dream about you”, he said. Jaebum raised his eyebrows.

“Okay… ”, the Alpha said, weirdly flustered. Jackson laughed “Not like that, idiot”, he said and slapped his arm lightly. Jaebum got up off his chair, pretending to leave.

Still chuckling, Jackson grabbed his hand. “Hyung, I’m sorry”, he said with a pout. Jaebum sighed with a smug smile (making Jackson’s heart stop for a beat but that wasn’t important) and sat back down.

“Your eyes were red and-”, Jackson began, still holding Jaebum’s hand. He stopped when he saw Jaebum’s cadaverous face.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked. The Alpha’s stare was distanced. Jackson waved his hand in front of Jaebum.

“Nothing”, Jaebum said tonelessly, finally focusing on Jackson.

“Well, your eyes were red and you were screaming my name-” Jackson got cut off again, not by Jaebum but by Bambam who walked in.

“God, I’m so hungry, when is the food ready?”, He asked as he slumped down on his seat. Jackson saved the conversation for another night, it would probably be awkward with the others around, judging on Jaebum’s reaction. Jaebum probably thought the same as he unclasped their hands. Jackson shot him a glare of hurt but shook it off as the members filled the seats.

The dinner was eaten in a ruckus of talking over each other’s heads while stuffing enough food for three children in their mouth. Jackson acted like he would normally, and the others didn’t notice anything. Even though his smile was genuine, and he was happy, he still felt empty and hollow, like a sponge that’s been drained out of water. 

And Jaebum was quiet as always. He wasn’t too grumpy and gloomy for others to notice though. 

Jackson noticed though.

“Jackson-hyung, this may sound weird but how did your… you know feel?”, Bam hesitantly asked. 6 pair of eyes fell on the young Alpha.

“It’s called heat, Bammie, you are allowed to say it”, he joked.

Yugyeom and Youngjae broke out into fits of laughter that influenced the others and soon even Bambam was chuckling.

“You know what I mean, Hyung!”

"It didn't feel too weird I guess? I mean, I didn't know what was going on until after the doctor told me. After that, since I was aware, it just felt warm and uncomfortable. I wasn't in a daze or anything like they say. It didn't feel blissful like they describe it in books. I was just uncomfortable."

A silence that didn’t whether to be uncomfortable or not fell upon the room. 

Now, Jackson isn’t ten, he is aware of the whole ‘Omegas in heat’ crap. He’s been thought since middle school how a person in heat wasn’t able to give his or her consent, how Alphas nearby were so affected by the smell and pheromones they couldn’t really control themselves. As soon you’re mated though, the smell can only be smelt by their mate, which was nice and all but most people nowadays didn’t mate until their thirties and even up. Jackson himself, definitely didn’t want to mate but his nature told him to look for one. 

For Betas, it was a whole lot easier. They weren’t affected by smells, they only got a hunch and could definitely control themselves.   
That meant the whole mating shenanigans wasn’t as urgent but, according to many, enjoyable. Jackson didn’t really care or believe any of that when he was a Beta. His mother, who is a Beta told him that it definitely wasn’t less enjoyable or important, just different. 

Now, looking at Mark, Bambam and Jaebum, he doesn’t know what to feel. So many tv-shows, books and movies about the shy Omega finding his/her one Alpha. It seemed like the society was pressuring him to be a certain way and he felt extremely angered. He was still the same Jackson. The JYPE staff thought they were giving him those eyes because of concern and watched him like a hawk for his safety. What were they protecting him from though? Himself? He had even heard their manager talk to someone on the phone the other day saying “The only thing that could be worse than this is if he was revealed to be a girl”.

As soon as the word got out that ‘Jackson Wang was wrongly presented and is now revealed to be an unmated Omega, in a group of three unmated Alphas as one of the articles stated, the internet basically blew up. It was true, yes, but they and thousand other media outlet had made it sound like Jackson was a big freak. Some even went as far as accumulating rumors that Jackson and JYPE had faked his paper so he could be a part of the group. 

Jackson almost threw his phone on the nearest wall when he read that. There were people on thousands of different forums discussing his life, as if they knew him, as if they owned him. Most people were debating whether he should stay in Got7 or not, as if they had the control of his life decisions which they technically did but it still hurt.

As of now, Got7 were the only kpop group that had mixed with Alphas and Omegas, and that accidently too. It was too dangerous and scandalous, so most companies either mixed Alphas with Betas or Omegas with Betas or only Alpha and so on. The future of Got7 was still very unsure but the group had been personally informed that Jackson was not going to leave the group for this reason. 

The conversation slowly rose from its ashes as soon it was back to normal. Except that they were all eyeing him from time to time, like he would break soon. Mark seemed to be the least about Jackson’s mental state. The californian seemed chill about all of this actually, almost like he didn’t care. Jackson would feel the same if the older were in his seat. He was raised the same way, not by school because while they weren’t on the high horse South Korea sat on, old values and beliefs had a hard time to leave Hong Kong too, like most asian countries. No, He was raised like that by his mother. 

One day he had told her about how there were different queues for different titles in the airport and several other places in Korea and it was the first time he’d hear his mother curse. “If you expect us to be humans, treat us like humans, not animals that can’t control themselves”, she had also told him. Those words stuck with him for several years. 

Yesterday, he searched for other people who had the same condition as him. It was rare, but not too rare. There was a documentary where they’d interview the patients and their families and how life continued after. Most times the change of title didn’t affect them too much and their families and friends said that their personality didn’t differ or saw them in a different light. 

Jackson thought about that for a while. How most of his members were viewing him in a different light. It probably was hard on them too, he understood that, but why? His title changed, not him. Them of all people should at least know that. That’s what hurt the most.

\------

“Welcome, Got7!”, the cheerful secretary called out. The group bowed politely to her. The office wasn’t too fancy, with a leather couch next to a wall for clients to wait and a reception counter that took up a whole wall. Sunlight seeped through from the windows and displayed a beautiful image of Seoul’s skyscrapers. 

“This way please”, she said and led them down a hallway with expensive looking paintings. Jackson rubs the sleep out of his eyes, it was too fucking early in the morning to even try to be presentable but he still stuck it up. This was partly his fault anyway. Besides, the six other boys weren’t looking too good so he didn’t have to do too much himself.

The dynamics consultative was a tall man in his thirties. He wore a fitting black shirt and a pair of beige slacks. 

The group bowed to him too and proceeded to enter a big room with two big couches, bookshelf that covered all four walls, and a chandelier that only dimly lit the room as there were no windows here. It looked cozy and inviting and Jackson almost worried he’d fall asleep in the middle of appointment because of how soft and bedlike the couch felt as he plopped down. 

Jinyoung and Mark sat next to him as the rest cramped on the other sofa. Doctor Lee Jong-suk eyed them thoughtfully before he also sat down on a chair of his own, in front of them. Jackson thought Jong-suk’s gaze on him lingered a little longer than necessary. 

“I can see you’re all quite tired”, he said and chuckled, “so why don't we begin right away and skip unnecessary chit-chat? Lee Jong-Suk is the name, Beta, dynamics consultative since 2005 and here to advise you with all the problems concerning Jackson presenting as an omega.”

The room fell into an awkward silence, something that occurs more and more often now. This was the first time the incident was mentioned as a problem, an inconvenience. Jackson felt like shrinking in on himself, become one with the couch and disappear from the earth. But he felt Jinyoung’s eyes on him from his peripheral view so he sat up straight.

The appointment went by in the same manner, Jong-suk using dehumanizing scientific names regarding the “risks” that may occur. Like Jackson was a horny bomb just waiting to explode. Like Jackson was a wild animal that needed to be leashed with medication. Like Jackson was not human enough to control himself. The doctor addressed the whole situation like a sickness and Jackson felt sick partly because of that. But he felt more sick because none of the members were showing even the slightest signs of unapproval. 

Then it was time for their individual talks with him. Jackson was the first one so he remained seated as the others left. He so badly wanted to have one of them here with him, he didn’t care who, just somebody that would hold his hand. But that was stereotypical so he drowned the feelings of fear.

“So, Jackson, you’re from china?”, Jong-suk began as soon as the door was closed.

Jackson nodded stiffly. He stared at the bookshelf behind the Beta, the books were so old he could almost see the dust collecting. “I thought we weren’t going to have unnecessary small talk?”

Jong-suk chuckled softly. “You’re right, I was just wondering if children there are thought about this the same way we’re thought here? You looked a little uncomfortable.” The fact that he said it as a statement rather than a question told Jackson more about Lee Jong-suk than the adequate google search he did on him last night. 

“I wasn’t,” Jackson answered. Two can play this game. 

Jong-suk didn’t budge. “Good, let’s get started then. Do you feel sexually attracted to any of your members?”

“What?!” Jackson probably looked like a fish as he stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

“Do you feel sexually attracted to any of your members?”, Jong-suk repeated coldly. 

“No”, Jackson said, extending the syllable like the Beta was a child. Jong-suk scribbled something on a notebook.

“Then, can you please describe Bambam with a few sentences” he ordered instead of asking. Jackson sighed. 

“Bam-ah is… a sincere and very fun person to be with” he began. He imagined the younger in front of him. The Alpha would probably show him a funny clip and plan where they would go the next time they went out. It surprised everyone when he presented as an alpha right before Got7’s debut. But even if he maybe didn’t have the stereotypical Alpha personality or looks, anybody who got to know him for more than five minutes could tell he was a leader and someone to guide other people at heart. 

“He is a dear friend, wouldn’t change him for the world.”

Jong-suk continued to write in his notebook. “If he started dating someone, would you be jealous?”

“Ehh.. no?”

“Would you be jealous if he started paying more attention to say… Youngjae?”

“I’d be hurt if he ignored me.” 

“But would you be jealous?”

“Doc, I have the strong feeling you’re setting me up. The question is unnecessary since I already told you the answer.”

“Sometimes, you can’t really know what you’re feeling. You don’t know attraction until it slaps you in the face.” Jackson felt anger rise up his throat but he didn’t respond. 

“Can we continue?”

“Yes, of course we can,” 

“Let me guess, ‘describe Mark or Jaebum’, right?”, he mocked in Jong-suk’s dark voice.

“No, actually I was going to ask you what you’d do if any of the alpha’s reacted unreasonably to you in a situation where you’d be in danger.”

“I’d be happy they cared so much for me.”

“What if they lost control. What if they let their wolf take over in a place they shouldn’t. Something that is a crime in South Korea”

Jackson stayed quiet for a minute.

“How am I supposed to react?”, he finally asked.

“I doubt you know this because of your answer but it has already happened, Jackson.”

“No it hasn’t.”

“Yes it has, you were just unconscious. But that isn't important right now, what is important is how you feel about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I won't be updating that frequent as I have school but I'll try my best to upload every two weeks.   
> Thank you for reading. Please comment what you thought because I love and need opinions.


	3. The middle: part 2

Jackson’s limbs were aching, his feet barely getting him from the airport to the car. When the manager stopped in front of the hotel’s entrance, Jackson was already drooling with his head resting on the cold window. 

Jackson followed his manager through the narrow hallway with his eyes barely open. 

“Thanks Junhyung,” he said tiredly before opening the door to his room. Jackson already felt his body get ready for a good night’s sleep when set his eyes on the kingsize bed in the middle of the room. He didn’t bother taking off his clothes, just threw his bag at some corner and immediately plopped down on the soft sheets. But then his bladder called and Jackson almost contemplated holding it for the morning. Irritated and with his eyes closed he brought himself to the bathroom door, with his feet dragging along the floor.

“Ouch, what the hell?!”

Jackson groaned in pain as he crashed onto someone when he opened the door. 

“Jackson?” Jaebum said. The Alpha was looking at him, few water droplets dripping from his freshly washed hair and clinging onto his forehead. His hand was clutching a towel. “What are you doing in my room?” he asked. 

The Omega then noticed Jaebum’s… lack of clothes and immediately backed away with all the blood suddenly rushing to his face. The Alpha was only wearing a pair of shorts to possibly sleep in and … when did his abs become so defined. “My eyes are up here”, Jaebum said with a snap to his fingers. “I could ask you the same thing, this is my room”. Jackson averted his eyes toward Jaebum’s. The older seemed tired too.

“No,” he sighed. “It’s not but let’s not call Junhyung now, otherwise it’ll take another year before they arrange different rooms,”he said and turned on his heels. Having taken off his shoes, Jackson was about to enter dreamland between those soft ass looking sheets when Jaebum spoke. 

“And how do you expect us to sleep with only one bed?”

“It’s big enough for the both of us, hyung, don’t make this weird.”

Jackson made himself comfortable on the bed. Jaebum didn’t respond for a while and Jackson almost forgot he was even present. The lamp turned on and the strong light forced its way through his eyelids. “Nah, I’ll just go sleep with Youngjae”

Suddenly, his eyes were wide open. The words ignited a fire inside him, ignore his tired body’s cry for help and sit up on the bed so fast his head spun. “Why?”

Jaebum stopped and stared him down. Jackson was pretty sure his eyes were shooting the Alpha balls of flames.

“Why can you sleep in the same bed as Youngjae but not me? You and I have also done it before so don’t try to come with that bullshit”. 

He knew attacking Jaebum wasn’t nice or effective but he was too angered right now to give two fucks about Jaebum’s feelings. Why should he when nobody was doing the same for him?

“Jackson-ah….,” the Alpha began softly, much quieter than Jackson. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a sign of frustration. 

Jackson almost thought he was just going to leave, without responding to him. He widened his eyes when Jaebum suddenly turned off the lamp walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. 

“Wha-”, he began with a small smile crawling up his face. He was still mad at the older for not giving him a proper apology and possibly did this to avoid a fight but at the same his stomach was heating up and he felt giddy all over his body. A strange sense of victory flooded his senses, that Jaebum chose him.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Jaebum said, a barely visible smirk adorning his face.  
Jackson chuckled and rolled his eyes. That was what Jackson said the first time they shared a bed, a couple of years ago, when the tension between them wasn’t awkward because of their titles. They used to flirt with each other like crazy, just for the fun of it and it wasn’t weird. Jackson groaned internally, why did it have to be awkward now. Now that his eyes rake up Jaebum’s torso through the black shirt he somehow had taken on, he still blushes like a teenage girl in front of her crush. 

Maybe it was because of Jackson knowing about Jaebum losing control that day. Which the Alpha still hadn’t talked about, like he didn’t want Jackson to know. JAckson himself hasn’t have had time to think further about it. If he remembers tomorrow, he’ll address the matter, Jackson thought to himself. 

“God, stop being so fucking cringey,” he said with a fake disgusted face, another inside joke. Jaebum laughed out loud, and the butterflies in his stomach flapped their large wings again. It felt comfortable, in the dark, where no one would see. 

“Good night, hyung.”

“G’night, Jackson-ah.”

\-------------

[Dream]

“Guess who…” JAebum heard a certain someone say. A certain someone who was covering his eyes. 

“Hmm… Jinyoung?” 

Jaebum grinned when Jackson lightly hit him on the shoulder and appear in front of him.

“You are not funny,” Jackson said with a pout. Jaebum stared at his pink lips for maybe a second too long. 

“I don’t need to. I’m chic and sexy.” Jaebum’s smirk stretched from ear to ear as Jackson rolled his eyes. His big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold an   
entire ocean. Jaebum watched as thousands of emotions flicked through. And then hot streams of tears ran down his cheeks. Jaebum frowned and reached out his hand to brush the tears off the Omega. 

“Jackson-ah, what… what’s wrong?” Jaebum’s voice was filled with worry. Jackson leant into Jaebum’s touch, closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

“It’s… it’s you, hyung”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Jaebum’s wolf was slowly taking over, his senses becoming stronger. He could smell the frustration and hurt on Jackson. Jaebum wanted to rip the person that caused the Omega to feel like this.

Jackson shrugged. 

“That’s the thing. You don’t understand. I’ve given you so many clues. But you still don’t…” jackson’s voice trailed off. Suddenly Mark appeared. Jackson stood up and walked over to the other Alpha. Mark’s eyes were also red and his body was protectively in front of Jackson. As if he was ready to fight someone. 

“What’s going?,” Jaebum asked, also standing up. His wolf wasn’t entirely there yet, but with the way Mark was eyeing(read; challenging) him, it wouldn’t take long before he lost control.

“I told you hyung, you should’ve taken the chance when you had it. But you didn’t. I’m sorry but I belong to Mark now.”

\----------- 

Jaebum jolted awake, feeling too hot and sweaty, as if he’d had a nightmare. The images of Jackson and Mark still too fresh in his mind. 

It was just a dream, he told himself. But then he remembered what had actually happened in the dream. 

“Fuck…” 

A wave of feelings he definitely shouldn’t be feeling washed over him, slowly soaking him up and revealing his true intentions. He felt angry, scared and frustrated, all for the wrong reasons. Instead of thinking about how weird it was, he thought about what he’d actually do if it became reality. Jaebum felt his hand clutching into fists. 

The Alpha shook the dark thought away. He was better than this. Besides… 

Jackson was peacefully on his side of the bed facing Jaebum, dark hair messily covering almost half his face. His pink lips were slightly parted and… 

Jaebum sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair, almost fisting it. He needed to see a doctor soon. What was wrong with him? 

Jackson was his teammate. 

Jaebum turned on the lamp and reached for his phone. The alarm was set for another half hour. He looked out the windows, it was still too dark outside, and he barely heard any cars. Everything seemed frozen which was the one thing Jaebum did not want happening. Maybe he could go back to sleep again. 

“Turn off the light,” Jackson suddenly said, voice groggy and irritated. Jaebum turned his head toward Jackson again. Not because of the Omega’s frankly rude attitude. No, because of the… smell. The sweet smell that seemed to be coming from Jackson.

How had he never noticed before. Jackson smelled exotic but familiar, intoxicating and sweet and the Alpha wanted to get lost in it. A pleasurable pain started to build up in his chest, his face getting hot and his breath uneven. He couldn’t stop his gaze from landing on Jackson’s pink and plump lips, seriously how were they so pink?

Jackson opened his eyes and Jaebum felt himself get lost in the darkness of them. Like a never ending well, all Jaebum could do was fall. 

“Why are you staring at me like that.” Jackson chuckled nervously. Sitting up on the bed, Jackson stretched his arms and yawned out loud. Even while doing the most trivial thing, Jackson seemed to glow. Everything from his beautifully tanned skin, his face and body and everything in between was way too alluring for Jaebum not to stare at them for hours. 

The trance faded for a while when Jackson hit him on the shoulders.

“I asked you what time it is. Hyung, are you even listening to me?,” Jackson asked with furrowed eyebrows. Jaebum’s eyes widened as Jackson came closer, stopping barely, stopping a few centimeters short of them breathing the same air. Realising what just happened, the Alpha abruptly backed away, almost falling off the bed. 

No matter how much he tried to take a deep breath and calm himself down, his throat just wouldn’t open up to let more than barely enough. Soon enough, Jaebum was choking under the gaze of Jackson’s dark eyes. 

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I?” Jaebum croaked out. Great job, Jaebum. 

He needed to get away. Jackson’s entire presence was fucking up his mind and he didn’t like that. The Alpha put a hand on him and nonchalantly tried to push Jackson away. Was he the only who felt this room was a little bit too hot?

“Are you uncomfortable or something?” The hurt was very evident in Jackson’s voice. 

“It’s not that…” Jaebum said as he swinged his legs off the bed and stood up. He didn't dare look at Jackson. 

“We’ve slept together, curled up against each other. So why are you suddenly so uncomfortable now?”

“That was before you became an omega …” Jaebum spit out, impulsively and unknowing. The weight of his words came crashing down as he realised what he’d done.

“Jackson, I’m sorry, I-,” he began with remorse thick in his voice. But Jackson didn’t meet his gaze. The omega turned his back on him and got out of the bed. Jaebum felt like the biggest jerk to ever roam the earth when he heard Jackson quietly say: “Okay then, I won’t bother you anymore”.

Jaebum quickly made his way over to Jackson who was heading towards the bathroom. “No, wait, Jackson please listen to me." 

Jackson turned around suddenly, Jaebum almost colliding with him. His face was stone cold, but Jaebum could see the anger like flames in his eyes.

“You’re all the same. You, the fucking therapist, the others, even manager hyung. It’s like you’ve forgotten I’m a person too.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what way did you mean then?” Jackson’s voice rose higher for each syllable. “What way could you possible mean for it to not hurt me?” Jackson took a threatening step forward and Jaebum almost backed off. He was too shocked to move. He’d never seen Jackson this mad before. His eye were almost glowing and his hands clenched into fists so hard it made his knuckles white. 

“Tell me Jaebum!,” he exclaimed. When Jaebum didn’t answer but stayed still with an open mouth, the Omega put an unfriendly hand on his chest and pushed.

“Fucking tell me!” Another push. And another. 

Jaebum grabbed Jackson’s hand on the fourth push. Jackson glared at him before trying with his other hand. The alpha caught that one too.

“Jackson, stop,” Jaebum said, still holding on to the Omega. By instinct his own anger was building steadily up. But he didn’t want to hurt Jackson. So he counted slowly to ten in his head in hopes of calming himself down before he did something he’d regret. It’s been years but the adrenaline rushing through his body was still familiar. 

His wolf was waking up too. That was a major no-no, as told by his anger management terapeut. Waking up his wolf usually meant he was extremely close to burst anytime soon. He’d see red in a matter of seconds. And after that… The alpha never seemed to remember what happened afterwards. However, he’d always find his knuckles blood-stained and throbbing by the time he’d regain human consciousness. 

Right now, he really prayed that wouldn’t happen. He couldn’t.

1… 2… 3. 

Jaebum focused on Jackson. The omega’s face slowly but surely becoming distorted and blurry until Jaebum saw the world with a blood red filter.

Fuck. 

Fuck. Double Fuck.

“Jaebum?” 

Jaebum’s eyes fell on Jackson again, who was looking scared and trying to free his arms. 

Wait.

He was still conscious. He hadn’t changed like usual. And his wolf was still there with him, focusing solely on Jackson. But it didn’t want to rip Jackson into pieces anymore. Instead there was this weird warm and pleasant tingling feeling all over his body. His wolf noticed Jackson’s fear. Jaebum felt his grip on Jackson tighten despite knowing that’d only make things worse. No, it wasn’t him doing that, it was his wolf. 

“Jaebum, let go of me, now.” The Omega’s voice was hoarse, not a single trace of anger left. Instead it was filled with worry and fear. Fear for Jaebum. 

The Alpha released Jackson’s hands immediately. His wolf was still present, although quietly observing from the background for now.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum said, turning away from Jackson so he wouldn’t see his red eyes. Jackson knows about Jaebum’s past, all of the members do. But they’ve never seen him like that before. He hoped none of them would have to witness such… a thing. But they’ve all seen it by now. All because of Jackson. 

“Hyung, y-your eyes were red, did you lose control? did your wolf want to rip me to shreds?” Jackson’s voice was small and fragile. If only he knew what was going on in Jaebum’s head. Because the intoxicating smell was still there and Jackson’s warmth made him feel full and empty at the same. It wouldn’t be much of a problem. Jackson was here. Jaebum could just lean down and capture those lips… 

“Of course not! I’d never hurt you, you know that!” Jaebum faced the Omega again, startling him a little. Of all people, Jackson should not be the one to judge him. Jackson stared into his eyes. Perhaps looking for the real Jaebum behind the raging and red mirror. Jaebum fists were still clenched, his breathing was still uneven and his entire body was still tense. He felt like punching something. 

“Now you know how I felt when you said that.” Jackson finally said. Jaebum let his jaw drop, speechless. Jackson didn’t let him gather himself up before turning around and walking away. He watched the Omega head for the bathroom in shocked silence. The sound of the door closing echoed in the room. When Jaebum’s eyes returned to normal and the connection between him and his wolf disappeared, the Alpha realised what this meant. He felt stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought of the consequences. His head spun with a thousand thoughts racing through his mind, no one of them having a solution.

This wasn’t happening. 

This wasn’t happening, he told himself.

This isn’t supposed to happen. This can’t happen. 

His gaze fell on the door to the bathroom again. THe Alpha could swear it had come closer. In fact the entire room felt immensely small and suffocating. Suddenly there wasn’t enough air for him to breath. 

\---------

Jackson took a deep breath. His heart was beating out of his chest and his legs were threatening to collapse. He didn’t know how he managed to do that without his voice stuttering or him fainting. The image of Jaebum’s red eyes piercing through him came up and the Omega shivered. It reminded him of the dream he’d had the other day. 

But in the dream, Jackson never felt scared. Because Jaebum wasn’t intimidating. No, Jaebum in real life was more than intimidating, especially with the knowledge of his past. Jackson had felt his body heat up under the gaze of those red eyes, felt his skin prickling and his lungs gasping for air. He had wanted nothing more than to get on his knees for him. 

Jackson looked at himself in the mirror with horror. He shook his head as if that would erase the thought rushing through his mind. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, let water start running from the crane before splashing some on his face. He looked up on his reflexon again, his skin was pale, his wet hair clinging to his forehead, and his eyes shaky and full of terror. 

He thought of seeing Jaebum and his stomach fell. All Jackson wanted was to be normal again. He knew what the therapist would say if he was here right now. Jackson had to control himself.

Jackson felt his eyebrows furrow in anger. It wasn’t that easy. 

“Jackson, are you in there?,” he heard Jinyoung say from the other side. 

“Ye..yeah, I’ll be out soon”.

\----------

“Where’s Jaebum hyung?,” Jackson asked, trying not to sound disappointed. There was no trace of Jaebum, the Alpha had even fixed the bed. 

“He left with Bambam and Yugyeom,” Jinyoung answered, eyes on his phone, missing the deflated look on Jackson’s face. The omega shook himself out of the negative thoughts that maybe Jaebum left early because he didn’t want to see Jackson. Worrying wouldn’t get him far. A distant reminding thought remained in the back of his head as he packed his things. 

“You seem awfully quiet today,” Jinyoung said as they walked across the lobby were a tired Youngjae and Mark were waiting for them.

“I’m tired.” 

“Because of Jaebum-hyung?,” Jinyoung said just before they’d gotten close enough for Mark to notice. He and Youngjae rose from their seats and greeted them tiredly.

“I-,” Jackson began to say but was interrupted by their manager saying they were already late and needed to hurry.

In the car, Jackson forgot about Jinyoung’s previous question. Instead, he lets himself have fun singing horribly with Youngjae. He felt comfortable and at peace, carefully keeping any negative thoughts away from him. Because there was no reason for it. His members didn’t look at him like he consisted only of his title, at least Youngjae didn’t. The Beta was looking at him like he always had. Maybe it had all been in his head. 

Of course, the peculiar and haunting feeling in his stomach never subsided.


End file.
